Car Rides
by bruhchann
Summary: In which the Karasuno volleyball team goes for a bumpy ride. (This is a reader insert, as well as my first fanfiction. Will most likely become a series.)


Car Rides

_ 'Damn.'_ This was just his luck.

The Karasuno volleyball team was ecstatic at the prospect of attending another training camp-mostly. Tsukishima, however, felt no glee from the thought of intense training sessions on the beaches neighboring the campgrounds. He hated the hot gusts of wind, kicking up painful grains of sand and lauching them into his calves, the sticky and uncomfortably warm ocean water, and the abrasive rays beaming down from the sky. To make matters worse, since Coach Ukai had procrastinated in asking for a bus rental in order to take the team, there were none left. Therefore, a plan had been made to use his car, along with Daichi's, to take the members to the camp.

While the plan sounded good in theory, it was much more difficult to actually fit fifteen people into two vehicles. Coach Ukai's car could only seat five, so the other ten people piled unceremoniously into Daichi's Dodge Caravan. Naturally, Daichi was driving, and Shimizu was sitting passenger. She gave _ a sympathetic smile as she climbed past her and into the back of the van. "Please try to keep them under control back there, _", she commented, her eyes scanning the rambunctious boys already making trouble. "I'll do my best, Shimizu-senpai", _ said, giving her a halfhearted smile as she plopped down inbetween Nishihoya and Tsukishima in the back row.

"Wooo! I get to sit next to _-chan!" yelled Nishihoya with a huge grin on his face, fistpumping into the air. "Not without me, Noya!", screamed Tanaka as he scrambled over the previous row and landed next to Nishihoya, squishing the four of you together, leaving no room to move comfortably. Tsukishima failed to ignore your thigh pressed against his, skirt riding up a little as you squirmed. Afterwards, Daichi looked back over the many heads in the back of the car. "Are we all here?" he questioned, squinting his eyes into the rows. Tsukishima opened his mouth to speak, but the object of his next sentence interruped him. "Waaait! Sorry guys!", Yamaguchi exclaimed as he climbed into the car, panting. "I left my bag in the gym", he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Daichi shook his head, smiling. "It's alright, Yamaguchi-kun. You'll have to ride in the back though." Carefully lifting himself over the middle row, Yamaguchi apologized profusely as he attempted to squeeze into the back row. Clearly, this car was _not _fit to hold this number of people. You were practically sitting on Tsukishima's lap, much to his dismay.

"Try not to crush me, _-san. I'm not used to holding things of your weight." he smiled maliciously, hiding any embarrassment he felt beneath his sour exterior. You turned to glare at him. "Oh, boo hoo", you mocked. "I'm not that heavy, Tsukishima-san. Are you telling me you can't handle it?" And without any warning, you hefted yourself fully onto his lap. He missed your evil smirk as his mind raced with thoughts about this new development, mouth gaping a little as he realized he couldn't form a comeback. He was acutely aware of the shortness of your skirt, flapping a little bit with each bump hit by the car as they took off. With a light pink tint on his cheeks, he found it difficult to keep his mind from going astray. _'God dammit_.', he thought. _'Just look out the window and don't think about it.' _

The car ride droned on, with half the members asleep, and the other half absentmindedly watching the terrain fly by. However, what little concentration Tsukishima had gained flew out the window as the car hit a pothole in the road, causing _'s hips to raise and then slam back down onto his, _ahem_, lap, sending a jolt straight down his spine. Feeling his control slip away, he couldn't help but think what that would have felt like without your skirt and his shorts in the way, with his hands on your hips, guiding you down onto his- _'Oh god, Kei, stop, before this gets out of hand.'_, he growled to himself. Feeling the blood slowly rush downwards, he prayed that the group would arrive before you felt anything underneath. "Sorry, Tsukishima-san, that must have hurt. Are you alright?", you inquired with a false sweetness, hiding a grin. "I-I'm fine.", he mumbled, mentally cursing at himself for stumbling on his words, feeling even more heat rise to his cheeks as you spoke to him.

Thankfully, the campgrounds were now in sight. He'd have to get into his room quickly to rid himself of this...problem that he was sure was going to arise. As the car pulled into the parking lot, Tsukishima was trying desperately to cool his face off before exiting. The last thing he wanted to do was be teased by his teammates about you. Allowing the others to exit ahead of him, _ was the last to go. Barely containing her chuckle, _ raised her hips slowly, making sure to lean far enough forward so that Tsukishima could get a nice view of her underwear, before exiting the car.

That was the final straw.

Feeling his abdomen contract, Tsukishima's face bloomed into all new shades of red. _'Damn this girl, and her stupid skirt.'_, he cursed, wondering how the hell he was going to hide his newfound...tension from the rest of the team.


End file.
